


五次Jordan挡掉了Adam递来的酒，一次他没有

by Dingydong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 单箭头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 这是一个花单箭头哼的故事。直男心，海底针





	五次Jordan挡掉了Adam递来的酒，一次他没有

Jordan第一次拒绝Adam递来的酒时是在国家队的派对上，关于这件事Adam早已没有记忆了，那时Jordan的年纪刚好大到能被邀请去参加派对，但又小到不能毫不心虚地拒绝比他年长的队友递来的酒。  
他在派对上玩的很尽兴，但一旦碰到喝酒的环节，他都会自动缩到角落里，企图阻挡任何可能落在自己身上的注意力。  
这一策略一直运行完美——Jordan怀疑过是不是Steven在私下里跟大家打了招呼——直到一杯啤酒杯出现在了他鼻子下面，伴随着的是让他觉得陌生的声音。“要来一杯吗？”  
他在酒吧的光线里看到Adam举着杯子，脸有些红，但却还没醉。这一举动是出于客气，Jordan告诉了Adam他不喝酒，Adam扬起眉毛喃喃着重复了一遍：“你不喝酒？”语气介于疑惑和惊讶之间。在得到Jordan的确认后，Adam悻悻地端着酒杯走开了。Jordan不喝酒这件事没有在他脑海里留下印象，在那时，他们之间的关系不像是会超出心血来潮的一个共饮，所以他也没有严肃地把这一信息归档进大脑里。进而有了第二次的机会。  
第二次时他们已经成了同一俱乐部的队友。Jordan与Adam年龄相仿，又担负着Steven继任者的大任，所以欢迎Adam与Rickie等一众新人的责任就落在了他的肩膀上。他们老早就约好了要一起聚会，让旧队员与新队员们互相认识，但是搬新家，适应训练等一系列的事情让他们的时间难以协调。一直到赛季中旬他们才凑起了局子，只是那个时候大家已经都混熟了，尤其是他和Adam。  
他知道自己作为被派去欢迎新人的向导不该偏向谁，可相比起其他新来的队员来说，他和Adam简直是一拍即合。他们说着同一门语言当然是一大便利，但是最重要的还是Adam这个人。  
他印象里的Adam还是在国家队里时那个总是跟在队友身边，头发和说话声音都软软的的家伙，所以他自然而然地觉得Adam的性格应该也是内向的，羞涩的。他还在心里预想过该怎样让害羞的Adam更快地融入更衣室，然而他的担心是多余的，Adam一进更衣室就不卑不亢地与所有人击掌拥抱打了招呼，反倒是他站在一边有一些格格不入。  
还有一点也让他没有想到，那就是Adam会喜欢与他聊天。通常来说没有人喜欢跟他聊天——在俱乐部里的日常交流他当然没有问题，可是出了训练场后，他在除少数话题之外知道的就少得可怜了。Adam不在意这点，如果Jordan想聊足球，那他们聊足球也可以聊得很开心。等Jordan说够了，他就会停下来听Adam说一些其他事情。  
Adam说的事情可就多了，流行音乐，板球，肥皂剧，真人秀，伯恩茅斯……这些东西Jordan从来就没有觉得有意思过，但经过Adam的嘴巴这么一说，他竟然也觉得错过了这么多有点遗憾了。  
他们在高级餐厅里的聚会进行得非常顺利，熟识后的大家伙都没有了架子，嬉笑骂闹地打成了一片。因为不喝酒而被排挤了的James和Jordan只能坐在角落里，聊着家长里短的无聊话题。Jordan想要聊点别的，可是James好像对他回家路上一个抢修了一个月还没修好的下水井意见特别大。  
“嗨！你们两个！”  
Jordan不知道他们俩现在看在别人眼里是个什么样子，但是Adam打量了一下他们就笑了起来，像是看到了什么好玩的场景。他一手抓着一瓶啤酒，朝他俩努了努。“怎么不到那边去？”他指的是另一边的大舞池，那里正放着节奏欢快的南美风格歌曲，一大群人都在木质地板上咧着嘴晃动着手脚。  
“谢了，不过我有这个了。”James举了举手里的果汁。  
“你呢？”Adam把一罐啤酒蹲在Jordan面前，行云流水地抠开了另一罐的瓶盖。  
“Em，我不喝酒。”Jordan摆了摆手，脑中有段沉淀的记忆被搅了起来，他隐隐约约想起来自己好像以前也跟Adam说过这句话。  
“噢，”Adam一屁股坐在了皮质的沙发扶手上。尽管他留着胡须，可看起来总是很年轻，哪怕是在酒吧昏暗暧昧的灯光下。“为什么？”  
Jordan有好一阵子没有回答过这个问题了，他平时要么就是跟老朋友们在一起——他们早就知道这事儿，从来不会问——要么就是跟工作伙伴们一起——他们不关心为什么。他的嘴巴回答得快，可脑袋还想了好一会儿。  
“是习惯。从小我老爸和我的教练就教我不要抽烟喝酒。另外，我也品尝不来酒有什么好喝的。”  
Adam从鼻子里发出了半是接受半是疑惑的哼声，又问他，“难道你就没有什么不开心的事，或是困扰你的事情，让你想要借酒浇愁吗？”  
这就让Jordan更加疑惑了。“你正在喝酒，”他问，“那你有什么不开心吗？”  
他其实期待着的是一个犀利好笑的反驳，但Adam却点了点头。“有啊，”他说。突然间，这半个赛季以来围绕着Adam的新闻出现在了他脑海里。原来不管他表面上怎么表现得不在意，心里还是会难受的吧？所以他喝酒是为了让自己好受一点，Jordan把这件事记了下来。  
第三次是他们两家私人的派对。吃过饭后，两位太太就盘着腿坐在后院角落里的悬挂式沙发上聊起了天来。Adam稍微归置好烧烤架后就找到了他。  
“这种时候丈夫们难道不应该一人拿一罐啤酒坐在台阶上聊一聊游戏吗？”他问。在这之前，Jordan一点儿也没觉得在家庭派对上一个人坐着玩手机有什么不对的。  
“往边上挪挪，”Adam拿着一罐啤酒把Jordan往沙发另一头挤了挤。虽然沙发上还有大把空间，但是大概家庭聚会后挤着坐才是其他人都会做的吧。  
“你觉得她们在聊什么呢？”Adam朝角落里的女人们努了努嘴。Jordan摇摇头，他是真的一点头绪也没有。  
Adam笑笑，仰头灌了一大口。Jordan自己都没意识到自己的眉头皱了起来。  
“你不开心吗？”  
“什么？”Adam瞪大了眼睛，一脸茫然。他的鼻息里全是啤酒的味道。  
“你不是说喝酒是浇愁的吗？你有什么不开心的吗？”  
Adam用了一些时间去回想自己什么时候跟Jordan说了这些话，接着他眯起眼睛笑了起来。即使加上眼角的皱纹，他看起来还是很年轻。  
“人们开心时也会喝酒。酒会淡化你的痛苦，继而放大你的幸福。所以当我开心时，酒会让我更开心。”  
Jordan以前没有听到过如此生动的酒类广告，使他对自己以前对酒的判断都出现了动摇。好像看出了他的心思，Adam突然用手肘捅了捅Jordan，整个人跟着靠得更近了。  
“想试试吗？”他把手里的啤酒罐递了过去。三角形的开口和易拉罐罐身的沟槽里储着一点点透明的黄色液体，上面漂着的几个白色的泡沫与Adam嘴巴旁边留着的一模一样。  
Jordan盯着开口看了一秒，黑漆漆的开口看不出里面还剩下了多少。他摇摇头，说，“赛季期间我不喝酒。”  
“那就是说休赛期你也喝？”  
“有时也喝。和朋友们一起出去的时候。”Jordan耸耸肩膀。“但我还是喝不来酒有什么好喝的。”  
“你喝？那你喝醉过吗？”  
“有啊。”  
“你喝醉以后什么样？”  
“没有那么醉过，你知道。我就只有头晕，脚下没有力气而已。”  
“Hmm，”Adam从鼻子里出了一声，他的回答让Adam有些失望了。“你从来没有喝到什么都不记得，或者至少喝到呕吐过？”  
Jordan摇摇头。  
“为什么要那么干？意义在哪里？”  
Adam一口气把剩下的酒都喝掉了，他脸上挂着一个傻乎乎的笑容。  
“我不知道。”他说，“但你该试试。”  
他瞥了Jordan一眼，笑容变成了狡猾的。Jordan想知道他想到了什么。  
“你会是哪种人呢？喝醉以后只会睡觉的？还是喝醉以后大声唱歌？痛诉失恋史？噢，对了……你八成会把你几百年前哪场比赛没传好的球拿出来大书特书吧。”  
Jordan跟着笑了起来，被Adam这么一说，他也好奇了起来，自己喝醉会是什么样呢？  
“那你呢？你是哪种人？”  
Adam的脸在酒精的作用下红了起来，衬得他花时间在美黑机器里烤出来的皮肤透着健康的黑色。  
“我……”Adam的语气颇有些不好意思，“据说我醉了后会到处亲别人。”  
Jordan噗嗤笑了出来。与Adam在一起的这段时间里，他也只见过Adam小酌，喝到胡乱亲别人的程度他还真的没有见识过。  
“我必须得看看。”  
他豪爽的笑容惊动了角落里的两位太太，她们的声音从那边传了过来。  
“你们在笑什么呢？”  
“Adam说他喝醉了会乱亲人！”  
“是吗？”两位太太从沙发上下来，饶有兴致地朝这边走了过来。Jordan的目光全被她们吸引了，以至于不敢确认余光里Adam看着他的眼神是否流露出了一丝闪躲。  
第四次的记忆不太美好，因为那是一次浇愁的酒。平日里他们喝的都是快活的酒，那天是少数的特例。他本来也不是去喝酒的，只是在Adam受伤后，他们见面的机会就少了很多。虽然住得不远，可他平日里忙着事业与家庭，也没有什么时间去探望Adam，所以那天他决定去看看Adam。  
吃晚饭时的气氛还很和睦，但吃过饭后，当Adam和他移步到书房里独处起来后，话题就逐渐变得沉重了。Adam新家的书房里有一面墙整个是块落地的玻璃，刚好将后院的景色看进眼里。白天时景色宜人，但到了晚上，花草树木都显得暗淡阴沉了很多。  
Adam邀他在落地玻璃前的一个小圆桌边坐下。这里在白天本该是颇有情调的好地方，可到了夜里就冷清单调了很多。  
他们从Adam的受伤开始谈起，谈到了利物浦，谈到了联赛的发展，国家队的发展，甚至是足球的发展。到这里时都还一切正常，直到话题重新掉回利物浦，掉回Adam的受伤上。  
虽然这听起来可能会比较奇怪，但是他们在一起时确实很少谈论自己受伤的问题。在这些事情上，队医和教练怎么说他们就怎么做，在彼此跟前没有什么讨论的必要。倒不是他们不关心彼此——如果一个人受伤了，另一个肯定是最盼着他能早日复出的人——只是他们已经有了默契：仅仅是关心于事无补，不如把疑虑放进心里，不要给对方压力。  
所以当Adam说出“我感觉不太好”时，Jordan先紧张了起来。向来他才是受伤后抱怨连天的那个人，Adam更多是表面上不露声色，背地里埋头复健的那个。他看着Adam，Adam盯着桌面。  
“我已经不年轻了……”Adam没有再说下去，但Jordan知道他的意思。  
“会没事的。”Jordan说，可他自己也知道这句话有多苍白。其实他们都相信这句话：不管怎样，总会过去的。然而他们生活在现在，而不是站在未来回头望到的过去。对于现在来说，未来什么时候雨过天晴还是未知数，那天来时会不会已经晚了？  
“我是真的想和利物浦一起拿下一座冠军，”Adam抬起了头来，他的眼睛里混合了许多情绪，有悲伤有不甘有希望有渴求，看得Jordan一阵心虚。但Adam也没想让他回复，接着强调地说：“和你一起。”  
Jordan没有回避，点了点头。他说不出“我相信我们会的”这种他在媒体跟前说了无数次的话，即使他真的相信；他也没法说出“我也是”这样的心里话，因为Adam的渴望是他自己的，应当只由他一个人去抒发，再加入来自另一个人的不一样的渴望，那反倒让这份情变得轻了，淡了。所以Jordan只是点了点头。他明白Adam的遗憾和渴望，可在有些事上他也无能为力，于是只能在原本的路上更加地努力，好让同行的Adam也更接近自己的目标。  
Adam的神气轻松了一些，他从座椅上站起身来，走到了书桌边放着的小柜子旁。等他拉开了小柜子的门，Jordan才看出来那是个小冰箱，冰箱里堆了不少的啤酒。关于要不要建议Adam在养伤期间不要喝酒，他的脑中出现了几秒的辩论。仿佛是听到了他脑袋里的唇枪舌剑，Adam从冰箱里拎出了一罐啤酒，转过头对他说道：“我很久没有喝酒了，可今晚我需要喝一点。它能帮我放松一些。”  
Jordan于是也不再有异议了。他看着Adam利索地把啤酒环拔开，咕咚咕咚灌了两口。随着逸神的爽口声，Adam的脸上露出了轻松的笑容。这让Jordan的嘴角也不自觉地勾了起来。似乎是理解错了他的笑容，Adam把啤酒罐堆在茶几上推了过去，在玻璃桌面上拉出了一条犹犹豫豫的水渍。  
看着冒着凉气的啤酒罐，Jordan还真的感到有些心动。他也想感受到Adam所感受到的，那种能让他的肩膀一下子松下来，嘴角翘起来，眼睛恢复了往常神采的感觉。可这是在赛季中间，他还有训练和比赛的任务，他必须要约束自己，这么不停地提醒着自己，Jordan摇摇头，把酒又推了回去。  
Adam重新坐了下来，肩膀以肉眼可见的程度放松了下去。他把啤酒罐子拢在两手间，像是冬天抱着一杯热饮料。接着他又用拇指和中指转起了罐子，铝罐在玻璃几面上发出嗦嗦的声音。Jordan奇怪是什么让Adam觉得紧张？  
“我为什么要跟你说这些，”Adam自嘲地笑了笑，“我从来不跟别人说这些的。”  
“没关系的，我们是朋友。”Jordan想也没想就说道。  
Adam满意地笑了笑，“你知道吗，就算是以朋友的标准来看，我们两个也很亲密。”  
是吗？Jordan在脑中回想了一下，他们两个确实花了很多时间待在一起，不仅仅是训练时，在路上时，比赛时——上班时——还有度假时，吃饭时，玩乐时。零碎的记忆涌出来，带来的感觉正如在上学的年纪时，在放学后和回家前的那段时光一样，自由快乐，无忧无虑。他自己都没意识到他与Adam一起度过了这么多时间——也许已经多到了对两个各有两个孩子的已婚男人来说不应该的地步。  
“是啊。”  
“为什么？”Adam笑得眯起了眼。  
“因为我们总是在一起？”Jordan不是很明白Adam的问题。  
“是的，可是，为什么？”没得到他想要的答案，可Adam还是笑，看得Jordan一头雾水。  
“因为……”Jordan硬着头皮回答，“我们两个喜欢彼此？”  
Adam的嘴巴那道细细的线的两端朝上扬了起来，眼角又蹦出了几道笑纹。他满意地点点头，“对。我们喜欢彼此。”  
Jordan也放松地笑了起来，但这次轮到他产生疑问了。  
“可我们之间不一样啊？我是说，我喜欢我所有的朋友，我也喜欢我所有的队友。是什么让我们之间不一样的？”  
不知道是不是因为思考问题，Adam的表情看起来僵硬了一秒。  
Adam犹豫了一会儿，不知道什么时候，他已经不再转动他的啤酒罐了。“我不知道。”他撇了撇嘴，嘴巴那道细细的线明显向下弯了弯。“是因为我们总是在一起吧。”  
Jordan条件反射地问到：“是的。可为什么呢？”接着他们一起笑了起来。这个似乎陷入循环的问题也就多到此打住了，那天到最后他们也没能回答好这个问题。  
还有一次他们坐在光线暧昧暗淡的舞厅里，背景里放着迷乱的音乐，让人分不清东西南北，但又精神百倍。  
他们本不应该来这里的。再过一天就有一场比赛，这两天如果休息不好的话，Jordan担心会影响到球队的整体。然而Adam有多年不见的好友从国外回来，邀请一班童年好友相聚。Jordan本不打算跟去，可Adam非说要带他去见识见识伯恩茅斯最有名的脱衣舞娘。说不好奇是假的，但他最担心的还是Adam没法按时赶回来。他也去的话，来回就能开车。路上的行程倒是不远，Jordan盘算着能在凌晨把车开回集训基地。  
有了他在，Adam就能没有顾虑地喝酒了。他们一行六个人，除去Jordan之外，一人点了一瓶烈酒，还有几打啤酒，一会儿看表演一会儿玩游戏，喝得不亦乐乎。开始时Adam还能在Jordan输掉游戏时豪爽地替他挡下酒，但他们两个都不擅长这个游戏，很快Adam就酒力不支了。他已经忘记了Jordan要给他当司机的事，转而靠在Jordan身上劝酒了。  
除了Adam之外的其他几个人也已经醉成了各种状态，有人瘫在沙发靠背上睡着了，有人沉默着低头划拉手机，还有人口齿不清地想要与人对话。单是吸入的酒气都让Jordan担心待会儿万一碰到交警，会过不了酒驾检测。  
“喝点吧……你怎么总是这么紧绷绷的？”Adam用肩膀撞了撞他，撞得Jordan向前闪了一下。他已经醉到控制不好力气了。  
Jordan一只手抓着他的胳膊扶他坐好，另一只手从他手里拿走了空掉的酒杯。  
“我要开车，你忘了吗？”  
但Adam的注意力已经不在他身上了。他的身体像个上下颠倒的摆钟一样一下就晃到了另一边，他借着这个动作贴上了他那个许久未见的朋友，他的手无赖似的抱着对方的头，嘴巴凑上去在对方的脸颊上留下了一个吻，声音响亮得一瞬间盖过了房间里的背景音乐。  
Jordan看着这一幕呆了一下，然后笑了出来。Adam开始和被他搂着的同样醉得不轻的朋友聊天，他说着他们小时候是如何如何一起在便利店里搞恶作剧，另一边则茫然地点头附和他。  
酒精让人做傻事。Jordan笑着摇了摇头。  
大摆钟不知什么时候又摆了回来，这回他径直摆向了Jordan的腿上。Jordan接住了倒下来的Adam。Adam的脸散发着火火的热度，像要把他的大腿熔掉一块一样。他帮着Adam调整了个舒服点的姿势变成了仰躺，Adam自然地把一条腿扔上了沙发。  
Adam半睁着眼迷迷糊糊地看着他，唇间比常日里用力地喘着气，他的后脑勺还是很热。Jordan低头看着Adam的间隙里偷偷瞥了一眼旁边的人，他们这个小包间里已经没有清醒的人了。他决定趁这个机会开个玩笑。  
“你不想亲 _我_ 吗？”他用了足够小的声音问。  
Adam还是半睁着眼，没有什么反应，以至于Jordan开始怀疑自己是不是声音过于小了。正当他要放弃的时候，Adam有了动静。他脸上没什么改变，只是摇了摇头，后脑勺上凸出的那块骨头在他大腿上碾了碾。  
“Nooo...”他懒洋洋地没怎么张嘴，加上嗓子干哑，让他的声音听起来像是被困在了嘴巴里。  
Jordan那一刻说不出话来了，Adam醉醺醺的样子里却有种奇异的清醒。都说酒后吐真言，这不是很奇怪吗？人最迷糊的时候说出的东西却是最清楚的。  
“你想亲我吗？”Adam问，他还是没有什么表情，眼睛朝上看着，直直地盯着Jordan。Jordan摇了摇头笑了出来。  
“你醉得太厉害了。我们走吧。”  
还有一次，是要讲的最后一次，但Jordan也不确定这一次能不能算进来，因为Adam那也不是真正的给他递酒。事情是在葡萄牙发生的，Adam和他的好朋友作为Jordan邀请了的为数不多的宾客参加了他在葡萄牙补办的婚礼仪式。  
这次补办婚礼也不是心血来潮，而是他和妻子很久前就打定的主意。只是之前一直不是太忙挤不出时间就是一闲下来提不起兴趣了。其实两个人一起生活了那么久，婚礼什么的仅成了个仪式性的东西。想要办这样一场婚礼也只是为了日后留个纪念，所以他们都没想搞得很盛大，于是只邀请了最亲近的亲戚朋友，又飞到了异国他乡。  
他邀请了Adam，因为——他怎么能不呢？当拟定宾客名单的时候，Adam的名字自然而然就出现在了嘴边，直到Rebecca喝喝地笑起来的的时候他都没有意识到出了什么问题。  
“你还记得你说过在球队交不到真朋友，说他们都是同事和普通朋友，有的甚至连朋友都算不上吗？”  
虽然这是Jordan的心里话，可他已经不记得自己是什么时候在什么情况下把这话告诉Rebecca的了。除了这些话外，还有些话他也不知道自己有没有跟Rebecca提过。其实以前他还一直觉得一个人成年后就不容易交到真心的朋友了。成年后接触的人常常来自各个地方，成长环境不同，生活环境不同，也很难有机会再一起创造什么难忘的记忆那么人与人之间的纽带要怎么产生呢？  
但这些话放在Adam的身上又全不灵验了。  
一个南方男孩，与自己生活习惯大相径庭，喜欢喝酒泡吧跳舞，深夜还能神采飞扬。可不知道怎么的，他就是偷偷潜进了自己短短的写满了童年好友，家中亲人和青年死党的名单。  
凡事都有特例吧可能。  
他们不是一起去的葡萄牙，Adam和大部分宾客一样，等到婚礼仪式的前一天才过来。其实他们补办婚礼还有一层意思，那就是找个借口玩乐。为了更好玩一点，他们连单身派对都要补上。新娘与新娘边的宾客聚在一起，新郎与新郎请来的人聚在一起，两边互不干扰，分别享受他们早已不是单身的最后一个单身之夜。  
他的单身派对到傍晚才开始，他也是到了聚会的大厅里后才见到了Adam和其他的宾客。Adam在他的额头上绑了个发带，把他额上的几缕碎发隔了开来。他留的这个长发让Jordan看得还是有些不顺眼。  
Adam是第一个看见Jordan进门的人，他立刻就站起来朝着这边来迎Jordan，他的身后跟着Jordan的发小，朋友，当然，还有Adam邀请来的他自己的好友——为了过这个单身派对，他们都没有带自己的妻子。Adam一边朝前走着一边揶揄地带头哄笑着祝Jordan新婚快乐，脱离单身。Jordan笑着让他们滚蛋。  
在度假期间，又是他的单身派对，Jordan也乐意喝上两杯。一见他有这个兴致，他的朋友们纷纷抢着要坐在他身边给他灌酒。乐队在唱着他没听过的葡语歌曲，他的这一班朋友则玩起了真心话大冒险的游戏。他学到了很多没用的信息，比如有人曾经对着一把吉他打过手枪，有人曾以为内裤缝线的一面应该穿在外面，另外还欣赏到了许多让他一点也不想珍藏的表演，比如有人抢下乐队主唱的麦克风用糟糕的葡语演唱了歌曲，有人推开门跳进了外面的海里，就连Adam都被鼓动着跳了支尴尬的舞。  
凌晨四点时，大家都多少喝醉了，精疲力尽。虽然前一天白天时，不少人放出豪言说要闹一整晚，可毕竟大都已经是孩子的父亲了，到了四点时，沙发上已经横七竖八倒下了不少人。Adam本来在沙发中间，现在已经挪到了沙发边上。他上身倒在靠背上，一只手随意地把一个玻璃杯按在胸口，里面只剩了一点点红酒，另一只手则在有一下没一下地划拉着手机屏幕。他的脸被手机屏幕照得像块金属。  
Jordan感到有些醉了，但意识还清醒。他扫视了一眼满房间狂风过境一般的狼藉，大脑先决定了走向Adam。  
“走，我把你送回咱们房间。”Jordan说。  
Adam任由他拽了一下胳膊，却没有动弹。他抬起头来看向Jordan，眉头皱着，颇有些疑惑。  
“怎么了？”Jordan迷迷糊糊地想他的脸上是不是沾了什么东西。  
“‘咱们房间？’”  
他说的是咱们房间吗？Jordan回想了一下，却想不起来自己说了这个。他该说的是“你房间”，毕竟这不是他们去踢比赛时住的酒店了。  
“不，我说的是‘你房间’。”  
“你说的是‘咱们房间’。”Adam不为所动地坐在原处看着他。  
“不，我说的是‘你房间’。”  
“你说的是‘咱们房间’。”  
“不……”Jordan摇了摇发热的头，“你醉了。”  
“我没醉。”  
Jordan失去了耐心，他用了些力，把Adam从沙发上拽了起来。他确实有些醉了，力气使出来比他给自己大脑发出的指令要大了不少。  
酒在杯子里晃了晃，没有漾出来。  
Adam趁这个机会挣脱了他的牵制，又一屁股坐回了沙发上，让Jordan想起了自家小公主们耍起小性子，不愿意睡觉只想看电视时的样子。他一扭头，看到落地窗外的海映着开始放晴的天，已经变成了漂亮的暗绿色。他头脑中清醒的那部分提醒他，他明天还要举行婚礼仪式，他该休息一会儿。  
Jordan跟着坐在了Adam的旁边，清醒时他都不知道该怎么对付Adam，更别说是几瓶酒下肚，迷迷糊糊的时候了。  
“休息一会儿，行不？明天还要忙活呢，”他听见自己说，“伴郎（Bestman）。”  
“Best...”Adam咂吧了一下这个词，“为什么是我？”  
“这个嘛，你是我最好的朋友啊，不是吗？”  
“对的，最好的朋友。”Adam一边重复一边自顾自地点着头，像是回味着刚从字典上学到的新词。  
他忽的一下把杯子里的酒全都喝了下去，之后转向了Jordan，笑笑地说道：“说真心话，我希望我们能认识得早点。在我们都还没有结识妻子，有孩子之前。”  
在Jordan不完全清醒的大脑里，Adam的话带着令人不安的暗示，并且唤起了某种熟悉的刺痛感，像是要把记忆里与它相关联的点都网罗起来。可Jordan的脑袋已经锈住了，所有的零件都嘎吱嘎吱得咬合在一起，只能艰难地转动。  
“大冒险是——”  
Jordan听到Adam的声音，接下来他感受到的就是Adam温热的呼吸打在他脸上，应该说Adam整个人的温度都靠了过来。他的大脑先接收到了温暖的感觉，之后才意识到这是一个吻，自己被Adam吻了。  
在Adam的舌头滑进来之前，他的脑细胞没有一个反应过来要去拒绝的，所以他就尝到了红酒涩涩的味道。  
在那几秒钟，他想他的身体一定是在“自动驾驶”模式，因为他一点也不记得自己都在干什么。等到他的意识跟上来时，他才感觉到自己的右手深深陷进沙发里，左手抓着一块衣物——不像是他的——，有人的手搭在他的腰上，有人在舔着他的口腔内壁，带着一股又涩又甜的清香，而他也在回应着对方——  
他猛地推开了Adam，他们两开始看着对方，没人说话，且两人都有些喘。他不确定该说些什么，除了头脑中钻出来的那个“这不应该”的声音外，他还没有接收到大脑的其他信息。  
Adam先站了起来。Jordan这才看见他的发带已经变得歪歪扭扭，下面的头发也跳出了不少来，看起来狼狈不堪。他对Jordan说完“对不起，我醉了”就离开了。  
Jordan坐在原地，他觉得自己的头脑清醒了一些。本来脑中那些要被串联起来的点到底联了起来。窗外的天更亮了一些，大海的绿也变得更轻盈了。他想：“今天是我结婚的日子呢”，可他的心却不知为何有些酸——一定是葡萄的缘故。


End file.
